


shuffle on

by mouseymightymarvellous



Series: blunt lion's paw/make earth devour/pluck keen teeth (darcyland drabble races) [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcyland Drabble Race, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouseymightymarvellous/pseuds/mouseymightymarvellous
Summary: There is a reason Jane builds failsafes into all of her machines as they do their best to build Einstein-Rosen bridges and just generally confound spacetime.And that reason is so that Darcy does not accidentally end up on the ass end of the galaxy. (Well, not specifically, but it sure will be now.)Darcy makes do.
Relationships: Gamora/Darcy Lewis, Gamora/Darcy Lewis/Peter Quill, Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: blunt lion's paw/make earth devour/pluck keen teeth (darcyland drabble races) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. come a little bit closer 1.1

Sure, there’s the weird coincidence that most sentient races across the universe are bipedal and same-ish, but you don’t get a lot of humans out here.

None, in fact.

Other than Quill.

But, there she is. Dark with a hunted look to her, back against the wall as she watches the rest of the bar with suspicion.

He’s a hero now, so Rocket pulls out a chair and climbs up, slamming his gun down onto her table.

“No thanks,” she says.

She might say something else, but then she plugs him with some electricity, so he isn’t exactly up to listening.


	2. come a little bit closer 1.2

“This,” Drax says, peering down his nose, “is the girl who defeated you?”

He starts laughing, doubling over and slapping his knee.

Rocket scowls. “I wasn’t exactly expecting to get zapped instead of getting a well deserved hero’s welcome, now was I?”

Nebula rolls her eyes. “As if anyone would mistake you for a hero, rodent.”

As expected, the ship quickly descends into anarchy.

Not so expectedly, a very sharp scream rings out, cutting through the cacophony.

Shocked, the crew falls silent.

“I,” says the woman, “am having an extremely shitty day, if you so called heroes could get your shit together for a goddamn second and listen.”


	3. come a little bit closer 1.3

When she woke up this morning and put her bra on one tit at a time as she always does, Darcy was not exactly expecting to end up here.

And, really, after all this time, she probably should have put “getting sent to the ass end of the galaxy” on her list of possible scenarios and packed accordingly.

She should also probably learn to stop putting her taser to the good guys, but they’re so hard to spot, and, if she thinks about it, it hasn’t exactly steered her wrong yet.

She’s nobody’s damsel.

She’d appreciate not getting blown up in this spaceship, though.


	4. go all the way 2.1

“Oh my god,” Darcy declares, “I have never been in love before this moment.”

“Yeah, sure thing Lewis but please for all that is—” Peter doesn’t quite manage whatever nonsense he’s about to say, because Darcy yanks the ship upwards, narrowly avoiding smashing into the spear of rock that’s suddenly jutted up from nowhere.

“My ship!” he yells.

Darcy runs a covetous hand over the buttons in front of her.

Her ship, now.

Sorry to both Ol’ Bessie back in Nevada and the piece of crap Sunbird she loved to pieces as a teenager, but she is never touching a vehicle with wheels ever again.


	5. go all the way 2.2

Things she could have gone the rest of her life without learning: the exact splatter pattern of an alien’s head when she shoots them with a laser gun.

Star Wars did not prepare her for this.

_This_ is why Darcy is on Team Science Assist.

“You can have this back,” she tells Gamora, gun held warily away from her body. “I don’t want it anymore.”

Gamora blinks at her, bewildered, and Darcy gets to watch in slow mo as her face twists into something sharper.

And then she gets to watch in high def as Gamora tackles her to the ground, laser fire arching over their heads.


	6. go all the way 2.3

“Yo!” Darcy shouts across the crowded bar. “Yo! Quill! Hey, asshole! Stop ignoring me!”

“The ship likes you better than him, and it hurts his feelings!” Rocket shouts back. “Let the man sulk.”

“Tell him he has the constitution of a flobberworm and that I am going to make out with Gamora!”

Rocket starts cackling and hitting Peter on the back, so Darcy leaves him to it, pleased.

Gamora raises a beautifully arched eyebrow.

“Like, only if you’re into it, though,” Darcy amends.

Turns out, guns aren’t the only thing Gamora knows how to handle, Darcy is happy to learn.


	7. go all the way 2.4

“You’re a bully and I hate you and I will be glad to be rid of you,” Peter pouts as they hang from their ankles.

Darcy, who also tends to blabber under stress, appreciates where he’s coming from, but would really prefer it if he’d go back to singing at the top of his lungs.

Boy has some surprising range.

“Don’t worry,” Darcy says, “when we get out of here alive, I’ll kiss you too. I didn’t know you were going to feel so left out or I would have to start with.”

Peter sniffs.

“I am not giving the ship up, though.”


	8. bring it on home to me 3.1

“Hey Groot,” Darcy whispers.

The cockpit is dark and quiet, just the two of them and all the bells and whistles that keep the ship afloat.

The rest of the crew is asleep, comfortable leaving Darcy on watch alone after all these months.

Darcy stretches her hands out in front of her. In the dark and the quiet with the stars all around them, they aren’t familiar anymore.

Jane would love it: this view.

Groot croons.

“How do you go home again?” Darcy asks him, asks the stars.

He doesn’t have an answer.

Neither does she.

Now, what to do with that?


	9. bring it on home to me 3.2

“Hey, Drax,” Darcy says as they dodge explosions, running for the ship.

Drax slashes a hand holding a gun and dumps an armoured form onto their back, Darcy sticks her taser into something fleshy, and then they start running again.

“Yes, Darcy Lewis?”

Darcy ducks a blade and bites down on the instinctive scream.

“How do you go home again? she asks him.

A nearby explosion dumps a cloud of dust on them that’ll be a bitch to wash out of her hair.

Drax shoots her a confused look that, for a breath, turns raw and weeping.

“You open the front door,” he tells her.


	10. bring it on home to me 3.3

“How do you go home again?” Darcy asks.

The bunk is a little small for three, but they manage.

Gamora traces constellations across the span of Darcy’s shoulders. “Hmm.”

Peter is quiet, biting back what is surely an instinctively pithy answer, unexpectedly giving Darcy’s question the room to breathe.

“Sometimes you build a new home,” Gamora finally answers, threading her fingers with Peter’s.

It catches under Darcy’s breastbone.

Peter draws their linked hands up and presses a kiss to Gamora’s palm.

How do you reconcile your past and your future? Darcy wants to ask Thor.

Instead, she lets them gather her close, and she closes her eyes.


	11. bring it on home to me 3.4

It really is a rainbow bridge, Darcy thinks to herself as she slams back into being on solid ground.

Huh.

She’s blinking away sunspots, but it’s instinctive to toss the body coming at her over her shoulder, after all these months training and surviving.

“Ah,” Darcy says when her vision clears. “I am— really sorry about that, Thor.”

Jane is hovering two feet away, hands outstretched. “Can I?”

“Yeah, Janey,” Darcy sighs, stepping forward and sweeping her into a hug, “I’m here. You found me.”

Jane’s grip is a universal constant.

“I found you,” she murmurs into Darcy’s shoulder.

“Yeah, you did, and now you gotta send me back.”


	12. bring it on home to me 3.5

“Hey assholes,” Darcy says to the array of guns and blades pointing at her. “I’m glad to see you too, but we have places to be and people to see. Chop chop. Let’s go.”

It’s Nebula who catches her in a hug, first.

“Yeah,” Darcy says, “I know.”

“I am not participating in a group hug,” Rocket declares, but Drax pulls him in.

“I’m serious,” Darcy says. “Earth-bound, stat, or we’re going to have some angry Asgardians on our tail. Move it.”

Maybe Gamora was right, and you make home.

Maybe Drax was right, and you just walk up the familiar path and open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt #1:** _Come a Little Bit Closer_ by Jay & the Americans  
>  **Prompt #2:** _Go All the Way_ by The Raspberries  
>  **Prompt #3:** _Bring It On Home to Me_ by Sam Cooke


End file.
